Follow That Egg!
by FishTaco322
Summary: An alternative version to the episode of South Park, "Follow That Egg!" What will happen when Stan is paired with his crush Kyle and has to pretend to be married to him. And will they ever admit their feelings and get together? Read to find out! Style


So it's been a while since I wrote anything, but I was in the mood to write something with Stan and Kyle. This story takes place during the episode of South Park "Follow That Egg" Only there's a twist. Stan has a crush on Kyle.

Caution: Style - which means Stan X Kyle. Two boys =D so don't review if you don't like.

* * *

"Okay Class!" Mr. Garrison began to announce, "We are going to be making a few changes to the partners for this project, Stan and Kyle, and you are now partners!" And with that he changed the names on the board so that Stan and Kyle's name's were next to each other.

My heart suddenly skipped a beat as I came to realization that I would be going to have to pretend to be married with my crush, Kyle. Although I knew that making this a reality would never be possible. Kyle was into girls. Well I could tell that he had a crush for one girl, and that was Wendy. Wendy was my "ex girlfriend" if you would call it that.

Mr. Garrison had assigned our class a project where we would need to care for an egg and act as parents for an entire week. He began to pair us into partners and I was disappointed when I learned I had been paired up with Bebe. It was even worse when I found out Kyle had been paired up with Wendy.

It was so obvious that Kyle had a crush on Wendy. Even since the project started they seemed to be together more than usual.

"Hey dude, so I guess we're partners now, cool!" I was suddenly jolted from his thoughts as he heard the playful voice behind him. It was Kyle's.

"Yeah!...uh I'm really excited and uh…I'm looking forward to us being parents together." Damn it, I sounded so stupid. Suddenly I began to feel my cheeks get hot.

"Are you ok dude? You look don't look so good." Kyle seemed oblivious to the fact that I was blushing, not ill.

"Yeah you're right, I'm not feeling very well." I played along with the idea of being sick, "I think I'm going to go to the nurse's office," and with that I asked Mr. Garrison to be excused and left.

I walked down the narrow halls of South Park high in a hurry. I just wanted to get out of here. Kyle was going to realize I had something for him sooner or later, but I would rather make it later. Soon I approached the nurse's office and walked inside.

"Hello Stan, what can I do for you?" I was greeted by a friendly warming voice. The school nurse had a defect, a fetus sticking out of the side of her cheek, but that never changed her kindness towards others.

"I'm not feeling so good" It was the only excuse I could come up with.

"Alright, well sit down honey and let me take your temperature." She stuck the temperature device in my ear until it made a beeping noise, "Hmm, well you don't seem to have a temperature, are you sure you feel sick?"

I looked at the clock to see that it was lunch time and my class had ended. "Actually I'm feeling a lot better, could I go to lunch now." Before she could answer I walked out the door and left.

My locker was not very far from the nurse's office, which came in handy when I needed to escape. This was happening quite often.

"Boo!" A voice came up behind me. Yes, it was Kyle's. I jumped.

"Dude, could you at least give some warning when you're going to scare me, that is not cool."

"Stan, if I gave you warning then it wouldn't be called scaring" Kyle laughed and playfully punched Stan in the arm. "So I guess we're parents now, I say you're the mom in this relationship"

"Aww why do I always have to be the girl?" I said jokingly, although I thought I still sounded a bit nervous.

"Well hunny, because you're the feminine one in this relationship." Kyle joked back. "But how 'bout you bring our kid over tonight for a sleepover!"

I once again tried not to blush. It made me wonder how Kyle was so easygoing all the time. Oh yeah, because he didn't have a crush on me the way I did on him.

"EARTH TO STAN" Kyle waved his hand in front of my face. "You have to stop spacing out like that dude it's going to start to creep people out."

"Aww do I creep you out Kyle?"

"No No I think anything my wife does it hott, but it may creep other people out" he made a kissy face, once again jokingly.

"Ok..well I have to go to lunch now or i'm going to miss it. Shouldn't you be getting to your class too?"

The nerd in Kyle kicked into gear, "All your right! I can't be late to class! See you tonight!" Kyle rushed off to his class.

I slowly began to walk to the lunch room. I always had sleepovers with Kyle, but why was this time so hard. Oh yeah, because we have to pretend to be parents of a stupid egg. I was really beginning to form a hatred for that egg.

* * *

Hope you guys like the first chapter! I'm going to try to update soon :3

-Sabrina


End file.
